Papá te presento a Malfoy
by Silian Moore
Summary: Spoilers Deathly Hallows. Parecía una Navidad perfecta. Hasta que una visita inesperada trastornó a Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy tampoco tuvo lo que se dice, unas Navidaes ejemplares. R y S
1. Papá, te presento a Malfoy

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda.

Pero, lo primero de todo: **Si no has leído Harry Potter y las Reliquias Mortales, ni se te ocurra seguir leyendo**. Dale al botoncito de atrás que para algo lo inventó el Gates XD

Aunque si te gustan los Spoilers, pues adelante, el fic es tuyo :D

Primero de todo, estoy muy cabreada con fanfiction, sí sí. Porque yo vine ayer con toda mi ilusión (era mi cumpleaños) para publicar el fic, y va y no dejaba... meleït ¬¬

Pero por lo menos está publicado, con retraso pero publicado. Quería que hubiese sido el 12 pero va a ser el 13 xD Y quería celebrarlo, de alguna manera, con todos vosotrs :D (cumplo 16 por si a alguien le interesa ;) )

En este fic, las preciadas vacaciones de Navidad para Ron se van a convertir en una tortura. Porque mi querido Scorpius se va a presentar a la familia Weasley. Y no veáis el lío que monta.

Pero eso, ya lo descubriréis vosotros ;)

¡Os dejo con la lectura!

Musiké: No se, ninguna en especial. Pero probad con _Open your eyes_ de _Snow Patrol_

* * *

**Papá, te presento a Malfoy**

- Me va a matar.

- No te va a matar Scorpius, no seas pesado.

- ¿Cómo que no me va a matar? Si tu padre y mi padre se llevan a muerte desde siempre no creo que yo cause un efecto muy distinto.

- ¡Te digo que no! Y camina más deprisa que así no llegaremos nunca.

- ¡Es que no quiero llegar Rose!

- ¿Y tú te haces llamar Malfoy¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo y tu altanería?

- Es que esto es diferente que en el colegio Rose. No todos los días el padre de tu novia está preparado en su casa con un machete del calibre 24 esperando a que pases por la puerta.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabe que eres tú! No digas tonterías.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabe que soy yo¿No se lo habías dicho¡Ahora va a ser peor!

- Lo sabe mi madre y Hugo, claro. Espero que le estén preparando psicológicamente porque…

- ¿Ves? Tú también crees que esto es un suicidio premeditado. Y además, seguro que tu hermano se ha ido de la lengua.

- No, de eso estoy segura. Le tengo amenazado.

- ¿A sí¿Y qué ha hecho el pequeño Hugo para que esté en esa situación?

- Pues nada. Un día con un sortilegio de mis tíos se le ocurrió hacer una broma pesada. Pero le salió mal y se cargó un libro de mi madre, y como ella los tiene todos tan memorizados pues se daría cuenta de que le falta uno. Pero le ayudé y ahora pues está amenazado por si dice algo.

- Qué cruel que eres.

- Más lo eres tú y no digo nada.

888888888888

Rose sacó las llaves de su bolso con las manos temblando. La búsqueda se hizo más difícil, pues casualmente, las farolas de su calle no funcionaban. Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, molesto y sacó su varita.

- Accio llaves.

Rose por poco no le lanza el bolso a la cabeza.

- ¿Pero estás loco de la cabeza o qué? – murmuró enfadada. Él le echó las llaves a su regazo – Por Merlín Scorpius, estamos en un barrio de muggles. No todo los días se ve que un bolso escupa las llaves – Malfoy sonrió.

- Pero si no hay nadie - le replicó mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Pronto se tragó sus palabras. En la casa de al lado, una mujer vestida con un albornoz rosa y con rulos en la cabeza les miraba por detrás de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

- Elige tu muerte Scorpius Malfoy: por cuchillo, por maldición imperdonable o por golpe fortuito en la cabeza – murmuró furiosa Rose mirándolo con odio. Scorpius sonrió débilmente – Buenas noches señora Meller – le saludó cordialmente cambiando el tono de voz - ¿Hace frío esta noche, verdad?

- Pero cómo va a tener frío si está debajo de esa marabunda de pelo rosa – escupió Scorpius. Rose le arremetió con un codazo en el estómago. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor sonriendo con ironía.

- ¿Quién es este jovenzuelo, Rose? – preguntó la mujer acercándose cada vez más a la valla para poder verlo mejor. Scorpius retrocedió dos pasos por miedo a que le mujer atravesara los matorrales y saltara encima de él. Le estaba mirando fijamente.

- Oh, es un amigo… de mi hermano Hugo, que ha venido a pasar las Navidades – mintió Rose bajando el tono de voz. Pero la señora Meller no se vio muy convencida con esa respuesta. Se le movían hasta las aletas de la nariz.

- ¿No es demasiado mayor para ser el amigo de tu hermano? – indagó la mujer. Weasley se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno – dijo dirigiéndose a un asustadizo Scorpius - ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! Voy a entrar, y tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que vuelva a salir¿de acuerdo? – Malfoy ni siquiera le miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en esa mujer, por si de repente se transformaba. Ni siquiera le inmutó que Rose le diera un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, Scorpius se movió ágilmente y se puso a uno de los dos lados de la puerta, para que no le vieran desde dentro de la casa.

Si esa tarde todo acababa bien, jamás volvería a exponer su pellejo a tales peligros como enfrentarse al cabeza de familia de los Weasley-Granger. La guerra había empezado.

888888888888

Rose entró a su hogar como otras veces. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla de la entrada. Dejó las llaves encima de la mesa pero no puso la varita como siempre. Se la guardó por si acaso.

No sabía si se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Vale, sí, era una locura hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pretender que un Weasley aceptara a un Malfoy era un poco descabellado. Pero oye, ella era Weasley y lo había hecho. El caso es que su padre era más difícil: hacer que rechazara a sus ideas de su adolescencia no le iba a resultar tan fácil. No había pasado en el colegio ningún día en que Ron no quisiera matar a Draco. Y si ahora le presentaban a su hijo en bandeja seguramente no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Se frotó las manos con el fin de calmar su nerviosismo, pero eso no era suficiente. Se giró al oír un ruido proveniente de la ventana, y vio a Scorpius alzando un dedo hacia arriba y enviándole un beso al aire. Rose sonrió, y eso le dio fuerzas para entrar al comedor y enfrentarse a su padre.

Respiró hondo por última vez y pasó por al lado del árbol de Navidad en dirección al salón. Había muchos regalos en el suelo, hasta para los hijos de Harry y para todos sus primos. Dio una vuelta al enorme abeto, rozando con la mano las bolas y los adornos de esa primera Navidad que pasaba con Scorpius.

Entonces salió su madre de la cocina sonriendo como si ya supiese lo que iba a pasar.

- Mamá¿el papá está…?

- Sí, está leyendo el profeta e intentando ver la televisión, pero creo que eso se le resiste – respondió Hermione. Rose le abrazó buscando consuelo en ella, porque sabía que de su padre esa noche solo iba a recibir reprimendas.

- ¿No es tan complicado, no? – le preguntó Rose. Hermione encogió los hombros.

- Es un Malfoy, y tu padre es un Weasley. Están destinados a odiarse, pero estoy segura que podemos hacer que simplemente se aguanten – Ambas sonrieron.

- Allá voy – anunció Rose mientras entraba en la habitación del pánico. En efecto, su padre estaba repantigado en el sofá leyendo el profeta y por lo menos intentaba, dando golpes al mando de la televisión, encender el dichoso aparato.

- Hola papá – murmuró Rose.

- Rose, hija ¿Qué tal las compras con tu amiga Hellen? – preguntó su padre al pasar una página. Esa era la excusa que le había dado a su padre, que había ido con Hellen a comprar al centro. Pero en realidad, había ido a buscar al joven Malfoy y a traerlo a la casa de la tortura.

- Bien, muy bien. Oye papá, verás,… tengo diecisiete años y creo que… - miró a Hermione y asintió con los brazos cruzados – bueno, que ya es hora de decirte esto.

Ron dejó el periódico a un lado y su cara empezó a ponerse blanca.

- ¿No estarás embarazada? – exclamó Ron.

- ¿Qué dices papá¡No, no tiene nada que ver! Espera a que te lo diga y no empieces a sacar conclusiones, que casi nunca aciertas – le replicó malhumorada. – Verás, lo que intento decirte es que…

- Empieza la fiesta – gritó alguien desde las escaleras. Su hermano Hugo bajó corriendo desde su habitación solo para visualizar el espectáculo que se iba a dar pronto. Rose lo miró con furia.

- Hugo, te juro que como menciones una sola palabra¿me oyes? Una sola, me encargaré de que todo Hogwarts se entere de que todavía duermes con tu osito Poh¿me has oído? – Dijo Rose apuntando con un dedo a su hermano. Estaba segura de que se le escaparía algo. Hugo respondió con un saludo al modo general. La joven Weasley entrecerró los ojos y prosiguió son su discurso.

- Papá, no le hagas caso – dijo al ver la cara de perplejidad de su padre – Verás, lo que intento decirte es que, tengo una edad en que… bueno, tú estuviste saliendo con mamá a los diecisiete, y… creo que ya me toca a mí.

- Rose no me tienes que pedir permiso para salir con un chico – dijo Ron a regañadientes, sabiendo que en el fondo si que le molestaba que su hija pequeña saliera con cualquier desgraciado.

- No si no lo ha hecho – dijo Hugo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione le tapó la boca enseguida y le amenazó en voz baja diciéndole al oído algo que ni Rose ni Ron oyó. El caso es que funcionó, ya que la cara de Hugo se volvió blanca.

- ¿Así que sales con un chico? – preguntó Ron dejando el profeta a un lado y centrándose en la conversación. Rose asintió cerrando los ojos.

- Y, por lo que veo, todo este jaleo es porque, has decidido presentarlo a la familia – indagó Ron nuevamente. Rose movió la cabeza de arriba abajo temiéndose lo peor.

- Y, me atrevería a decir, que está ahora y en este momento cerca de nuestra casa – murmuró mirando a Hermione.

- Sí, papá – dijo Rose.

Unos segundos de silencio que para Rose se hicieron una eternidad fueron suficientes para que Ron cavilara y asimilara los acontecimientos. Se levantó con cuidado del sillón y fue hasta la chimenea, donde se quedó mirando al fuego otro rato más. Entonces, sin previo aviso, exclamó por todo lo alto.

- ¿¿Dónde está ese muchacho?? – Pero, al contrario de lo que Rose se había esperado, su padre no gritó con furia y con ganas de matar al desgraciado que estaba con su hija, sino que había gritado con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos como esperando para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia. Rose no sabía qué era peor, que su padre quisiera matarlo de primeras, o si al ver que era Scorpius su novio quisiera matarlo con más fuerza.

- Voy a… fuera, está…Voy a buscarle – dijo al fin Rose.

- ¿No es genial Hermione? Nuestra pequeña Rose con novio. Y se lo tenemos que presentar a la familia de Harry y a Ginny. ¡Y a todos tus tíos, Rose¡¡Y que no falten los abuelos!! Haremos una cena especial el día de Navidad, y si avisamos a tiempo hasta podrá recibir regalos de la familia. Y dime, Rose¿de qué familia viene¿No será el hijo de Finnigan o de Thomas? Bueno, es igual. Si lo has elegido tú, seguro que es el mejor partido de todo el mercado adolescente – dijo Ron de carrerilla mientras abrazaba a Hermione quien sonreía forzosamente. Ni iba a haber cena, ni regalos ni presentaciones. Estaba segura.

A Rose, quien había escuchado todo desde la entrada, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Nada de lo que su padre se esperaba de ese chico concordaba con Scorpius.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y ahí estaba Scorpius igual que como lo había dejado. La cara que llevaba Rose fue suficiente para que Scorpius supiera que las cosas no habían ido muy bien, así que prefirió callar y apretar con fuerza la varita bajo su chaqueta.

Pasó un brazo por su cintura. Si iba a morir de todas formas, mejor que fuera cogido de la persona a la que amaba. Por Merlín, el mundo iba al revés.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Todo el sermón que estaba dando Ron en el salón cesó al ver a las dos personas que habían entrado por la muerta, casualmente, bajo el muérdago. Lo siguiente fue como un partido de ping-pong. Hermione, Hugo y Rose miraban como en un partido de ese deporte muggle la lucha de miradas asesinas que se estaba disputando frente a ellos. Ni Ron se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ni había nada que pudiera frenar el orgullo de todo un Malfoy.

Nadie hablaba, solo se oía el crepitar del fuego. Rose tragó saliva y reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder decir una sola frase.

- P-Papá, te presento a mi n-novio: Scorpius.

Y aquello fue como si un balde de agua congelada hubiera caído sobre el pelo pelirrojo y canoso de Ronald Weasley. No iba a permitir que ningún Malfoy rastrero pisara su casa y mucho menos iba a dejar que sus limpias manos tocaran ni un solo pelo a su hija.

- Fuera de mi casa – dijo solamente.

- Señor Weasley, si usted dejara que pudiera… - intentó decir Malfoy.

- ¡He dicho que fuera de mi casa! No hay nada que decir ni que discutir. Rose, si este… oxigenado es tu… novio o como lo quieras llamar, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de él, porque te prohíbo que si quiera le mires a los ojos – exclamó con fuerza. Rose ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, y su madre acudió a su lado para ayudarla.

- Ron, por favor, escúchales – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Su mujer asintió – ¡Hermione¡Es nuestra hija! No voy a permitir que mi hija este anclada con ese…

- Malfoy – atajó Rose - ¿Te crees, papá, que no me he dado cuenta de lo que es?

- ¡No sabes ni quien es! Rose, es un Malfoy. Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy, y te quedas tan a gusto viniendo aquí y presentándomelo en las narices – miró desafiante a Scorpius – He dicho fuera de mi casa. No me hagas repetirlo más veces.

- Señor Weasley¿sabe una cosa? No me voy ir de esta casa hasta que usted me acepte. Y no se preocupe, mi padre vendrá a recogerme cuando yo le diga – dijo con socarronería. La cara de Ron hervía. No iba a consentir que dos Malfoy entraran en su casa sin su consentimiento. Se acercó peligrosamente a Scorpius y sacó la varita.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, SANGRE LIMPIA¡AHORA!

- ¡Papá, espera! – dijo Hugo cogiendo a su padre por detrás para que no golpeara a Malfoy.

- Ron, por favor – murmuró Hermione intentando frenar a su marido.

- Papá, no me voy a separar de él porque tú me lo digas. Esto lo he decidido yo y voy a seguir adelante, te parezca bien o no – tartamudeó mientras Scorpius cogía su mano para darle fuerzas, y decirle mentalmente "estoy aquí, no te preocupes". Pero eso no bastaba cuando se trataba de su padre.

- Vamos a ver Rose, hija, sal un momento del salón. Iros tú y Scorpius fuera un momento. Yo hablaré con tu padre – dijo Hermione al ver que la situación se volvía demasiado tensa. Rose miró con tristeza a su padre y sin decir palabra salió del comedor llevando consigo a Scorpius de la mano. Hugo no tardó en desaparecer de la discusión entre sus padres. Scorpius no tardó en abrazar a Rose. Y el matrimonio Weasley Granger no tardó en ponerse a gritar otra vez.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ese chico, Ronald Weasley? A ver si dejamos la mentalidad del siglo pasado. Rose también es mi hija, y si estás pensando en la familia de Scorpius, por lo que he visto no se parece ni un pelo a su padre – chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

- Hermione, no lo entiendes. ¡Es igual que Malfoy padre! Son clones, y ese tal… Scorpi o como se llame es igual que él. Créeme – dijo con resignación sentándose de nuevo en el sillón – Si hasta tiene nombre de insecto el condenado – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Ron, Ron – cogió la cara de su marido y obligó a esos ojos azules ojerosos a mirarle fijamente – No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. La realidad está ahí. Si fuera como su padre, jamás, y escucha, jamás se habría atrevido a venir a esta casa y a presentarse como novio formal de Rose. ¿Crees que Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho lo mismo¿De verdad lo crees? – murmuró. Ron desvió la mirada. Él solo quería proteger a su hija, y le estaba costando demasiado. ¿Es que no había más chicos en este planeta¿Por qué algo aparentemente sencillo tendría que volverse tan complicado?

- Haced lo que queráis. Después de todo, las mujeres siempre salís ganando.

- Ron, esa no es la cuestión. Rose quiere que mires a Scorpius y le digas que te parece muy bien que ellos dos estén juntos. ¿Es tan difícil Ronald?

- ¡Pero es que no lo voy a hacer! Sería como tirar por la borda toda mi juventud, Hermione. Es difícil.

- Más difícil es lo que está sufriendo ahora tu hija Ron. Haz un esfuerzo por favor – le suplicó.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir ambos nada, la chimenea empezó a emitir una luz verde. Eso significaba solo una cosa: que alguien venía. El matrimonio se levantó y no tardó mucho en aparecer un Harry empapado de polvo por la boca de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Ron todavía cabreado.

- Creía que era mejor recibido en esta casa – se quejó Harry quitándose el polvo. Hermione se acercó y le dio dos besos en la mejilla.

- No le hagas caso. Vienes en un mal momento – murmuró cruzando los brazos.

- Bueno, solo venía a contaros una cosa de lo más extraña que me ha pasado hoy. Seguro que os va a hacer hasta gracia, o me diréis que lo he soñado. O incluso que estoy loco – dijo Harry emocionado.

- Será algo bueno – indagó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Depende de cómo lo mires – Ron alzó una ceja – Veréis, estábamos Ginny y yo en la cocina cuando de repente aparece James. Y estaba muy nervioso, así que pensamos que ya había hecho una de las suyas. Pero empezó a soltarnos un discurso del amor y de la juventud, y de las parejas y… - para entonces Ron ya estaba ruborizado. ¿Iba a aparecer Scorpius hasta en la sopa? – Total, que cuando acaba, aparece por la puerta de casa una chica, que resulta ser que es la novia de James, de mi James.

Ron no aguantó más tiempo de pie y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente. Parecía mareado, y tenía la cara blanca como anunciando que se iba a desmayar en poco tiempo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione. Ron negó con la mano y Harry continuó contando la aventura.

- Total¿a qué no sabéis de quien es hija la novia de James? – Y no supo por qué, pero Hermione se temía lo peor. Ron ya no podía ni retener las palabras de Harry.

- ¿De quién? Por Merlín, Harry me estás asustando – murmuró Hermione. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Es hija de Blaise Zabinni!

Ron ya no pudo más con su alma y se desmayó sobre la alfombra roja del comedor. Hizo tal ruido que no tardó en aparecer Hugo bajando por las escaleras con la varita en mano, aun sabiendo que todavía no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Pero no sólo apareció él. Rose y Scorpius también lo habían oído desde fuera de la casa y entraron sin pensárselo dos veces a ver lo ocurrido. Casi tiran al pobre árbol de Navidad en su intento de llegar al comedor.

De pronto, la situación de volvió de lo más graciosa.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó la joven Weasley al ver a su padre tendido en la alfombra. Entonces vio a su tío. - ¿Harry?

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry incrédulo mirando al rubio.

- Scorpius Malfoy – le contestó educadamente el rubio ofreciéndole una mano.

- ¿Rose? – preguntó de nuevo Harry. Ella enseguida se ruborizó mientras intentaba reanimar a su padre - ¿Rose… Malfoy?

- Sí, Harry – dijo Hermione - Y cuando le has dicho lo de James y esa chica, Ron ya no ha podido aguantar la situación. Tan fuerte para algunas cosas y tan débil para otras.

- ¿Qué ha dicho de James? – inquirió Rose levantando las piernas de su padre para lograr reanimarlo. Scorpius fue enseguida a ayudarle.

- Que está saliendo con una chica que casualmente es la hija del compañero del padre de Scorpius: Blaise Zabinni.

- ¿Qué James está saliendo con una Slytherin? – preguntó alocadamente Rose.

- Cariño, tu también – dijo Scorpius mirándole a los ojos.

Y entonces Ron abrió un poco los ojos y sólo vio a dos personas: la cara de porcelana de su preciosa hija Rose, y la cara de ese engendro desgraciado y oxigenado que tendría que ver hasta el resto de su vida.

Lo que iba a ser una Navidad feliz y en compañía, para Ronald Weasley se había convertido en un infierno profundo y sin salida.

Y lo peor de todo todavía no había llegado…

… ¿y cuándo tuviera que conocer a los suegros de Rose?

FIN

* * *

¡!

¿Qué os ha parecido?

A mi me ha encantado XD Pobre Ron, no se lo merece. Y cuando dice lo de "total, si las mujeres salís ganando siempre" XDDD

Por si a alguien le suena, está basado en un dibujo que refleja la parte de "fuera de mi casa sangre limpia" que dice Ron. Es un dibujo que circula por internet, no se la autora ni nada, pero está en HarryMedia, por si lo queréis ver.

Tengo pensado hacer la otra versión, es decir, Rose yendo a la casa Malfoy.

Mi cabecita ya empieza a pensar

Enviadme un review navideño y me decís qué os ha parecido: si es una bazofia, una obra maestra o lo que queráis.

Muchos besos desde aquí

SilianMo0Re

PD¡Gracias nedia por el mensaje que me has enviado! En serio Este fic va por ti, ya que has sido la primera en el mundo de fanfiction que me has felicitado XD ¡Muchos besos guapa!

PD2¿No os parece que Scorpius es un trocito de pan:D

PD3: Tengo otro fice navideño de Tom Ryddle por si a alguien le interesa

PD4: Ya paro de poner postdatas XD


	2. Padre, te presento a Weasley

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo la segunda parte, que no me he olvidado de vosotras :D (Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!)

Es un poco menos cómica, pero con Draco Malfoy no se pueden hacer muchas risas XD Y por primera vez, aparece su auténtica mujer, Astoria Malfoy (sí sí, esa mujer que tiene nombre de hotel)

A ver qué os parece… a mí me parece que es muy largo¿no? xD

* * *

**Padre, te presento a Weasley**

- ¿Voy bien o demasiado exagerada?

- Cariño, vas perfecta. A la casa de los Malfoy no se puede ir de colorines.

- Pero es que… el papá me lo regaló con toda su buena intención. Y encima no me lo puedo poner. Me da mucha rabia.

- Rose, yo también pienso que el vestido rojo que te regaló tu padre es mucho más bonito que el que llevas puesto, pero no quiero ni ver la cara del mismísimo Draco Malfoy si entras a su casa con ese potencial de colorido. Te digo yo que el negro es lo mejor para estas ocasiones.

- Pero si parece que vaya a un velatorio.

- Cada familia tiene sus leyes, Rose – Suena el timbre.

- Ay Merlín, que Scorpius ya está aquí.

- Pues tu padre lo entretendrá un rato hasta que estés lista.

- ¿Cómo¿Practicando budú con su cuerpo?

88888888888888

Ya estaba frente a la casa del horror. Un pequeño adosado ubicado en medio de cientos de casas que a Scorpius le parecían iguales. Sólo se podía distinguir por el número: 365. Y había tenido que caminar desde el principio de la calle hasta la casa de Rose, porque no se podía aparecer así como si nada en medio de un barrio muggle. Respiró hondo y resguardó su cabeza en la bufanda. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la casa. Miró por las ventanas intentando ver a su salvación: Rose. Pero no veía nada, tan solo el frondoso árbol de Navidad, que, desde que Scorpius había pisado la casa, Ronald Weasley se había esmerado en que pareciera el árbol de Navidad del Ministro de Magia. Tenía tantas bolas de colores que las ramas del pobre árbol se iban cayendo hacia abajo, tapando la montaña de regalos que habitaban bajo él.

Con un último suspiro, su fino dedo se interpuso entre él y el timbre. Si no fuera porque estaban a cinco grados, Scorpius estaría sudando a gota gorda. En un último arrebato, tocó el timbre, y un estruendo ruido le devolvió el gesto.

Miró a sus pies rápidamente con miedo a encontrarse cara a cara con el cabeza de la familia. Pasaron diez segundos cuando empezó a oír un taconeo que bajaba las escaleras. Scorpius suspiró tranquilo: que él supiera, Ronald Weasley no usaba tacones.

Hermione abrió la puerta de inmediato, y unos enormes ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada.

- Buenas noches señora Weasley – dijo Scorpius con total amabilidad.

- Buenas noches Scorpius - y se adelantó para darle dos besos. Después, Scorpius sacó una caja envuelta con papel de regalo de su túnica y se la entregó a Hermione – No tenías por qué haberte molestado.

- Sólo es un pequeño detalle, Señora Weasley – dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Avanzó y se quedó quieto en el umbral de la casa. - ¿Rose…?

- Aún se está cambiando, pero no tardará. ¿Por qué no esperas en el salón? – Scorpius asintió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del pequeño comedor. Visualizó una mesilla con fotos encima, y se acercó para verlas mejor. Eran fotos desde la infancia de Rose y Hugo hasta ese momento, porque en una de ellas aparecía Rose con su insignia de Prefecta. También había fotos de Hermione, y de él, de Ronald Weasley, con toda su familia pelirroja.

- ¿Pasando el rato? – preguntó una voz seca a sus espaldas. Scorpius se giró tan bruscamente que casi tira al suelo los marcos de fotos.

Sí, ahí estaba, su competidor. O, más bien dicho, el padre de su novia. No sabía ni qué decirle, o siquiera si debía decirle algo. Tal vez el silencio y una buena sonrisa serían suficientes.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que vais? – Scorpius balbuceó intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Por Merlín, su padre nunca le había dicho que Ronald Weasley era tan maquiavélico. Al contrario, siempre que se refería a él, de su boca solo salían dos palabras: comadreja y pobretón. Y, desde luego, el Ronald Weasley que tenía frente a él no concordaba con esos dos adjetivos.

- B-bueno, mis padres tienen preparada una cena en casa para… en fin, irá Rose y… a modo de… digamos, presentación…

- Escúchame bien Malfoy – amenazó Ronald alzando un dedo – Voy a ser tu mayor pesadilla, como tu padre lo fue conmigo. Voy a perseguirte, voy a saber cualquiera de tus movimientos, así que ten cuidado conmigo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Scorpius tenía miedo hasta de tragar saliva. Por Merlín, Ron Weasley imponía, y bastante.

- Sí, s-sí señor Weasley, totalmente claro – susurró Scorpius mirando temblorosamente los ojos azules del Weasley.

Fue entonces cuando Rose apareció por la puerta, luciendo el vestido negro que había elegido. Su padre le miró con reproche, al darse cuenta de que no se había puesto el vestido que él mismo le había regalado. Scorpius veía como si seguía mirando así a Rose, el Señor Weasley no tardaría en estamparle un puñetazo en la cara. Así que intento fijar la vista hacia otro lado, bajando el color de sus mejillas.

- Hola papá, Scorpius – saludó a ambos Rose. – Bueno, papá, Scorpius ya te lo ha explicado todo¿no? Así que no hay más que hablar, nos vamos – anticipó la joven cogiendo el brazo del joven Malfoy, quien intentaba despedirse cordialmente de su suegro para no dar tan mala impresión.

- Rose, espera, ven un momento por favor – dijo Ronald. Rose fue hacia su padre a duras penas, imaginándose qué le iba a decir. Estando un Malfoy en la misma habitación, era más que evidente.

- Papá, no empieces con el discursito¿vale? – le replicó.

- Solo quiero que me hagas un favor. Sí en la cena, Draco Malfoy se pasa de la raya, recuérdale que…

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron estrepitosamente a la vez que hablaba su padre.

- ¡Papá¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes? – preguntó asustada Rose. Ron no podía parar de reír, de sólo recordar la situación.

- Tú hazme caso.

Así que despidiéndose de Hermione y de Ron, Scorpius y Rose salieron de la casa con muy mala cara. Nada más salir por la puerta, Scorpius no se pudo aguantar y le estampó un profundo beso a su novia. Rose intentó librarse de él, y hasta que no le mordió la lengua no lo consiguió.

- Pod favor¿quiedes matarme? – intentó decir Scorpius.

- De verdad Scorpius, no se si te has dado cuenta de la casa por la que acabas de salir. Seguro que mi padre tiene miles de sortilegios weasley merodeando por aquí, y tú solo haces que besarme para empeorar las cosas – exclamó Rose mientras caminaba por la acera - ¿Quieres darte prisa? – volvió a gritar al ver a Scorpius a tres metros por detrás de ella.

- Rose, tranquilízate. Estás un poco… - Rose alzó una mano.

- Cierra el pico Malfoy. Y ahora, vayamos a tu casa, cenemos a gusto, y olvidemos todo este asunto. ¿Quién se inventaría eso de visitar a los padres del novio? Por Merlín

- No lo se, pero te juro que yo no he sido. Y ahora, relajémonos –cogió el brazo de Rose – y disfrutemos de la velada que nos espera en mi casa. – Rose alzó una ceja.

- ¿Velada o velatorio?

Scorpius arrastró a su novia por la calle hasta llegar al final de la avenida. Se agachó y cogió lo que parecía ser una lata de refresco sucia.

- Puaj, Scorpius, podías haber cogido algo más… adecuado – admitió apartando su negro vestido de esa porquería.

- Es lo que hay – dijo simplemente. Y ambos tocaron el traslador a la vez, y tras dar varias vueltas sobre la nada, cayeron en un amplio césped que estaba húmedo por el regadío.

Rose se levantó de inmediato, quitando la suciedad de su vestido.

- De verdad, si llega limpio hasta las doce, será un milagro.

Scorpius se había parado a ver como la gran mansión Malfoy se alzaba ante ellos, imponente, como una gran mole de ladrillos perfectos, que desde luego no invitaba a entrar. Rose se había parado a contar la cantidad de ventanas que había. Iba por la veinte cuando Scorpius le cogió de la mano.

- Allá vamos.

- Allá vamos – repitió más bajito Rose. Avanzaron sobre un pequeño camino de piedras que conducía hacia la gran puerta de la casa. Debía medir el doble que ellos. No tenía nada de parecido aquella lujosa mansión con la humilde casa de los Weasley Granger.

- Vale, Scorpius, vuelve a hacerme un croquis de tu familia – dijo rápidamente Rose al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca de la puerta central.

- Rose, no es necesario – Pero ella le golpeó en el hombro – Vale, de acuerdo. Mi padre, Draco Malfoy. No hagas ningún comentario sobre mis abuelos, sus padres. Le resulta doloroso recordarlo, ya me entiendes por qué – Rose asintió – Y sobre su trabajo… no le gusta demasiado recordar que trabaja en el ministerio, así que si sale el tema de conversación, mejor no opines. Mi padre es muy cerrado. Respecto a mi madre, Astoria Malfoy, no trabaja. Así que ya sabes, ni se lo preguntes. Le amarga quedarse todo el día en casa, pero mi padre lo prefiere así. Y no se si estará mi tía, Dapnhe. Si está, que esperemos por el bien de todos que no sea así, intenta no hablar demasiado con ella, ya sabes es anti-magos que tienen padres muggles. Pero si no se lo dices, a lo mejor te trata bien. Pero es mejor que no le hables.

Rose se quedó estática. ¿De qué iba a hablar entonces?

- Vale, me parece que vas a hablar tu solo. Porque no pienso hablar del Hogwarts de los años noventa para que tu padre empiece a recriminar a mis padres y la fiesta acabe en desgracia – admitió. Scorpius sonrió.

- Mi padre ha cambiado – Pero cambió sus palabras al ver la mirada de odio de Rose – un poco, vale, pero no es tan persuasivo como antes. Bueno, al menos hasta ayer lo era.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso, sin tener que tocarlas. Rose se arrimó aún más a Scorpius, sintiéndose un poco protegida ante tanta… ¿majestuosidad? Y era de lo más incómodo, porque en el pasillo solo se oía el taconeo de Rose, aunque ella hacia lo imposible para evitar el ruido. Lo peor de todo es que sentía que había alguien que les estaba siguiendo. Un criado o algo parecido. Rose no se atrevió a girarse. Miró temblorosa a Scorpius, y el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio al imponente y magnífico Draco Malfoy esperando bajo las escaleras, con un elegante esmoquin.

Y Rose sintió pequeña, porque bajo la mirada autoritaria de Draco Malfoy se encontraba su esposa, Astoria Malfoy. Una elegantísima mujer, algo más baja que su marido, pero con un porte señorial. Vestía un sencillo pero ejemplar traje gris oscuro, que nada desentonaba con la habitación. Estaba envuelta en joyas: colgantes, anillos, pulseras, etc Propio de una auténtica Malfoy. Su cabello rubio, aunque algo más oscuro que el de Scorpius, estaba bien sujeto por un excelente peinado que, Rose estaba segura, le habría costado horas en hacerlo. Bajó la mirada insegura, mirando su humilde vestido y tocando con insistencia su medio-pelirrojo cabello. Ella había tardado media hora en arreglarse. Pronto se asustó ante la idea de que hubiera sido estúpida al pensar que de esa forma podría impresionar a los Malfoy. Tuvo unas ganas tremendas de dar vuelta atrás.

Pero el potente brazo de Scorpius no se lo permitía.

- Padre, madre, os presento a Rose – dijo seriamente Scorpius.

- Un-un enorme placer – tartamudeó Rose. Astoria avanzó hacia ella y le dio dos besos.

- Encantada de tenerte en casa – Su esposo analizó a la joven de arriba abajo y le estrechó la mano. Era poco caballeroso, pero lo prefería así. Rose sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Sin previo aviso, el matrimonio comenzó a subir aquellas grandes escaleras.

- Lo estás haciendo bien – murmuró Scorpius para alentarla. Ella le miró de nuevo. Y subieron las escaleras, finas, imperiales, con la barandilla fabricada con el más puro cristal. Le intimidaba todo aquello. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo, y eso que solo llevaba cinco minutos en la casa. Y era porque su hogar era de lo más sencillo, al estilo Weasley, con los calcetines de su hermano Hugo desparramados por la casa, con los chillidos de su madre retumbando por la casa y con las viejas historias que contaba su padre todos los sábados por la tarde.

Pero en esa casa todo era distinto. No veía en Draco, Scorpius y Astoria la típica relación de familia que ella tenía. Se trataban como meros conocidos; ni un saludo, ni un beso, una muestra de afecto, nada. Se preguntó si siempre era así o si se comportaban de esa forma porque estaba ella delante.

Pronto llegaron al comedor, que a simple vista era del mismo tamaño que el de Hogwarts, pero con una sola mesa, alargada, y con cuatro sillas barnizadas en oro.

Rose se quedó observando la inmensidad de la sala. Los grandes cuadros de los antepasados de los Malfoy, los tapices, la exquisita decoración, las plantas tan bien podadas, los muebles. Hasta la alfombra que estaba pisando estaba en armonía con la habitación.

Draco Malfoy miró a Rose y por la expresión de asombro de la chica, quiso hacer un comentario. Pero su hijo enseguida adivinó sus pensamientos y el dirigió una mirada de reproche. Su padre alzó los hombros divertido.

Cuatro sirvientes bien vestidos, tanto que parecía que iban a asistir a la cena, aparecieron por la puerta contraria y cada uno se colocó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Pero Rose ya se había adelantado y ella misma se sentó sin la ayuda de ningún sirviente que le apartara la silla. Toda la vida lo había hecho así, y no iba a cambiar por mucho que se encontrara en la casa de los Malfoy.

- Esta cena me va a gustar – murmuró Draco al cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Decías algo padre? – indagó Scorpius al ver su sonrisa.

- Que la cena os va a encantar. De hecho, por recomendación de tu madre, he contratado a unos cocineros españoles excelentes – admitió mientras apartaba los flecos de su esmoquin para poder sentarse con más comodidad. Cogió la mano de su esposa.

- Así que Rose Weasley – cortó Astoria.

- Sí señora – respondió dulcemente. Si quería ganarse a Draco Malfoy, primero tenía que caerle bien a su mujer.

- Cuéntanos algo sobre ti – continuó.

- Pues, estudio el mismo curso que Scorpius, pero…

- Es de Gryffindor – intervino Scorpius. Astoria torció el gesto mientras sorbía vino de su copa. Draco se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

- Y, bueno, en los TIMOS saqué nueve extraordinarios.

- Vaya – murmuró Astoria mirando con reproche a su hijo, que solo había sacado tres.

- Como su madre – musitó Draco.

- Debe saber, señor Malfoy, que mi madre sacó ocho extraordinarios ya que el profesor que impartía pociones no era del todo… factible.

- Bueno – cortó Scorpius – madre, es la mejor bruja de séptimo, y es premio anual.

- Como su madre – repitió Draco otra vez. Rose frunció el ceño molesta.

- Mi madre no cursó séptimo curso en Hogwarts¿sabe? Perdón, que usted tampoco lo hizo – Draco le miró perplejo. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a batirle, y ahí estaba esa mocosa, la pequeña Granger, igual de insolente que su madre, chuleándole como si fuera un igual. Oh, pero la noche era muy larga, y él se encargaría de que Rose lo tuviera en cuenta.

- ¿Y tienes hermanos, Rose? – preguntó amablemente Astoria.

- Sí, un hermano pequeño, Hugo

- Me extraña que no se llame Fred, ya sabes, su trágica muerte en la batalla final – explicó Draco. Rose cortó con fuerza un trozo de pavo que se había servido como primer plato.

- Señor Malfoy, no llegué a conocer a mi tío Fred Weasley, pero tenga en cuenta que le aprecio por todo lo que hizo en su vida. Y ya tengo un primo que se llama Fred, descuide – djio furiosa. Scorpius veía muy negra la situación. Rose tenía razón: su padre no había cambiado.

- Padre¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa? – propuso Scorpius. Draco se llevó un trozo de pavo a la boca. Tocó una campanita y un sirviente le rellenó el vaso de vino.

- Hijo, verás, me gustaría saber de mis antiguos compañeros, tales como el gran Harry Potter – dijo ironizando.

- Papá, basta – le susurró. Él alzó las cejas y eso fue suficiente para que, muy a su pesar, Scorpius cerrara la boca. Pero Rose no se sintió intimidada ni lo más mínimo por la altanería de Malfoy. Ella era un hueso duro de roer.

- Mi tío Harry es un gran auror del Ministerio. Usted lo debería de saber.

- Así que está casado con Ginebra Weasley. Lo suponía – admitió mirando a Astoria – Cariño, ya verás qué cosa tan curiosa. ¿Cómo se llaman los pequeños Potter? – Rose no supo si contestar o no. Era una pregunta bastante personal. Pero no se dio por vencida. Se acomodó en su silla.

- James, Lily y Albus Severus – en ese instante Draco soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el salón.

- Astoria¿lo has oído? Albus Severus, por favor, qué cutre.

- Padre por favor – le insistió Scorpius que empezaba a hartarse de la situación.

Pero Rose ni se inmutó.

- Que yo sepa, señor Malfoy, toda la dinastía Malfoy ha tenido nombres de constelaciones: Orion, Bellatrix… Draco. Debía de reírse de sus palabras antes de decir algo – y alzó una ceja.

- Jovencita, estás sobrepasando el límite de mi paciencia – dijo Draco cabreado alzando una mano en señal de advertencia. Nadie se burlaba de su familia y menos en su presencia.

- ¡Ha empezado usted! Yo he venido a esta casa con toda mi buena intención como la novia de su hijo, su propio hijo. Podía haber mostrado un poco más de interés por su vida sentimental - exclamó Rose levantándose de golpe haciendo temblar la mesa - ¿Y sabe una cosa? Su hijo me dijo que había cambiado, pero ya veo que no es así – recalcó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de mármol.

- Rose querida, siéntate – dijo Astoria con intención de persuadirla. Draco Malfoy, por otra parte, se había quedado mirando a la nada, al vacío. "Su hijo me dijo que había cambiado" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Era eso cierto?

- ¿Sabes padre? Me avergüenzo de ti – admitió Scorpius sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Draco le miró fijamente. Jamás se le habría ocurrido decirle eso a su padre, cara a cara. Le habría lanzado unas maldiciones y se habría arrepentido de todo. Pero su propio hijo le había dicho eso, y por la expresión de Scorpius, no parecía que se iba a arrepentir. ¡Sangre de su sangre¿Qué había hecho la Weasley en el futuro proyecto de un perfecto Malfoy?

- ¿Y sabe una cosa más? – exclamó Rose tan alto que hasta los sirvientes se giraron para observar el espectáculo: nadie, jamás, se había atrevido a hablarse así a Draco Malfoy, pero el caso es que él tampoco hacía nada por impedirlo. "Si Malfoy se pasa de la raya, recuérdale que…" Había dicho su padre. Cuanta razón tenía. Malfoy se pasaba siempre de la raya – Hace muchos años, mi madre, Hermione Granger – dijo orgullosa y recalcando el Granger – tuvo que pegarle un puñetazo – Astoria soltó un grito – para hacerle bajar del cielo tan pomposo en el que se encontraba – y fulminó a su "suegro" con su mirada. Pero Draco se había entretenido mirando su reluciente copa de plata. - ¿Y sabe otra cosa más? Hay una palabra que no e vendría mal que añadiera a su vocabulario, porque veo que no la practica mucho.

- Rose – comenzó Scorpius – Tranquilízate.

- ¡No quiero, Scorpius! Tengo mi orgullo, y un alto cargo del ministerio no me lo va a arrebatar en una estúpida cena – matizó mientras se quitaba la servilleta que se había puesto para no mancharse y la golpeaba con fuerza sobre la mesa. Pero parecía que a Draco Malfoy le daba igual todo.

Rose avanzó hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado y salió para dirigirse a ninguna parte, pero antes, volvió a hablarle al señor Malfoy, que ahora se entonctraba de espaldas a ella, por lo que solo veía su cabellera.

- Esa palabra se llama respeto.

Y sin más, salió andando a paso ligero por el amplio pasillo, aunque no sabía ni donde se encontraba ni por donde se salía al exterior. Cualquier sitio era mejor que aquel horrible sillón.

Scorpius no supo si levantarse o no. Si lo hacía, su padre se enfadaría aún más con él. Pero¡qué demonios! Tenía 17 años, ya era hora de ponerse en contra de su padre alguna vez. Se levantó de golpe.

- Ya lo has conseguido papá. Era lo que pretendías¿verdad?

- Hijo – musitó Astoria.

- Madre, lo siento. Pero si papá no logra reaccionar no es mi culpa. Sí, papá, la amo, la quiero¿hay algo de malo¿Incumplo alguna norma? Me importa un comino su sangre, sus padres os su familia. Me voy a casar con quien me de la gana, y tú no me lo vas a impedir – Entonces Draco si que le miró furioso.

- Hijo, tranquilízate – intentó Astoria.

- No madre, ya estoy harto. Estoy harto de las normas, las reglas y del estúpido apellido. Vosotros os casasteis por amor. Porque, que yo recuerde, papá, tú estabas comprometido con Pansy Parkinson y…

- No te burles de los muertos – atajó Draco secamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Te has burlado del tío de Rose en su cara, no veo por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Porque eres un Malfoy! – explotó Draco levantándose también – Y un Malfoy tiene sus obligaciones y deberes.

- Muy bien, pues se acabó. Dejaré de ser un Malfoy – Astoria estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- Tú serás lo que yo diga – le amenazó su padre.

- Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me de en gana – dijo Scorpius, y caminó para ir por donde Rose había ido. Al pasar por al lado de su padre, este le cogió por el hombro, impidiéndole continuar.

- Padre, por favor – musitó.

- No me hagas las cosas más difíciles – susurró Draco.

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Astoria – Os estáis comportando como un par de niños. Miraos¡sois dos hombres! Y esto sobretodo lo digo por ti, Draco. Si Scorpius quiere continuar saliendo con esa chica, que lo haga. Tú no vas a estar en Hogwarts vigilándole día si y noche también. Y si mi memoria no me falla, tú también te revelaste contra tu padre.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó asombrado Scorpius. Los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar la fría cena. Draco apretó con insistencia el hombro de su hijo y después lo soltó de golpe.

- Sí – dijo solamente.

- Por Merlín papá¡escúchate¡Estás amargando mi futuro! – exclamó Scorpius. Su padre volvió a sentarse de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Se veía cansado. No quería admitir que su hijo tenía razón, pero la tenía. – No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado poder… estar en una habitación con Ronald Weasley sin necesidad de matarnos el uno al otro. Pensé que contigo iba a ser más fácil. Pero ya veo que no.

Dejó a sus padres de lado y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Pero algo la cerró. Se giró y vio a su padre levantado con la varita en la mano y con los ojos… ¿rojos? No, era imposible.

- Yo… - se quedó sin palabras – Solo… tráela de vuelta a casa. Seguro que se ha perdido por los pasillos – comentó Draco mirando a su mujer y sonriendo. Astoria le cogió el rostro y le besó, suavemente, pero suficiente como para interpretarlo como un "gracias"

Scorpius corrió hacia sus padres y les abrazó bruscamente. Que él recordara, esa había sido una de las pocas veces en que había abrazado así a sus padres, transmitiendo tantos sentimientos. Draco pasó una mano por la espalda de su hijo, y tras darle varios golpes, le apartó suavemente.

Scorpius sonrió de nuevo y salió en busca de su futuro. Un futuro que vestía un traje negro, tenía el pelo medio pelirrojo y respondía al nombre de Rose.

- ¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil? – comentó Astoria cuando él se hubo ido.

- A ver si me dices lo mismo cuando conozcas a Ronald Weasley y a su señora.

* * *

¡Por Merlín!

No sabéis lo que me ha costado ponerle un final. No sabía por donde salir XD Espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado, así como en suspense. No se si haré otra parte, como la cena de toda la familia o un encontronazo en algún lugar. Pero yo, no prometo nada :-)

Os deseo un muy feliz año, que los Reyes os dejen montañas de regalos bajo el árbol y que 2008 venga con muchas alegrías EN su brazo.

Muchos besos navideños,

SilianMo0Re

PD¿os convence Astoria? xD


End file.
